


Something Shared

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Artists, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho is stuck in the world of the Transformers, but his hobby may win him a difficult friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shared

The silent man, lost to his own dimension, had settled into life as well as he could among the new people who had taken him in. Thankfully, Ratchet had quickly provided a translation module to everyone, so they could understand him. Some of the mechs had even started trying to speak to him in his silent code, leading to many impromptu classes between him and those interested. Their fingers were not supple enough for some of the more subtle signs, but their basic vocabulary was growing.

However, when Jericho, as he had introduced himself, was not busy with the mechs, he could often be found outside the Ark, or tucked into a quiet corner of a rec room, drawing in a small pad he kept on him. No one really said much, though they weren't used to having an artist among them.

Then Sideswipe saw his sketch… rough and unfinished… of Optimus Prime, and the mech hastily left the rec room. Jericho thought nothing of it, and was soon called away to help with a local natural disaster the Protectobots were responding to.

A few days later, as Jericho came out of his room, there was a package with his name on it. The young man took the box into his room, finding expensive pencils and paper pads of different weights and styles in it. He was puzzled, but a gift was a gift, even unsigned. He was not expected by anyone this day, as it was technically an off-duty day for the majority of the Autobots. Knowing this, he chose a larger pad and the case of pencils, going out of the Ark to see what caught his eye that day.

He saw the huge basketball court to one side, and noted that there seemed to be teams forming up. It made him smile, and he looked for a good vantage point to work from. Spotting a ledge just high enough, Jericho climbed the side of the volcano and settled in to watch giant robots play basketball, sketching what he could of the fast action.

The sun was still high when he heard wheels turning dirt near him, but Jericho had just gotten the lines of Tracks in mid-air, slam-dunking the ball, onto the paper and wanted to fill in as many details as he could while the image was fresh. He listened as his unknown companion transformed, and said nothing with brilliant yellow legs appeared in his peripheral vision. The mech remained silent, not looming, but obviously interested in the set of his body. Once Jericho was satisfied, he then looked up, seeing Sunstreaker there, whose optics stayed on the page.

[Anything I can do for you?] Jericho signed slowly.

"Keep drawing," Sunstreaker said, low and soft, with a note that panged Jericho's soul. The mech standing there yearned for something lost, and Jericho would not deny him so simple a thing as what he loved to do.

[Sit?]

Sunstreaker folded himself down, taking up a reclining position that let him still see the sketch pad, and Jericho began to draw again.


End file.
